


my smiling face (your warm embrace)

by impossible_year



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They love each other, Tim can’t cook, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_year/pseuds/impossible_year
Summary: Tim cannot and should not cook, but he does it anyway. Why did he think that cooking pasta at two in the morning was a good idea? It never ends well for him, except for this time.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	my smiling face (your warm embrace)

If you were to ask Tim, he would tell you that he’s an excellent cook. 

If you were to ask literally anyone else, they would tell you that Tim can’t cook to save a life. 

It was two in the morning when Tim decided he wanted to make some pasta. Careful as to not disturb Sasha, who was curled up peacefully beside him, he slipped on a shirt and headed into the kitchen to make himself a snack. 

It was strange to be in the kitchen at this hour, the dim glow of the kitchen light combined with the light from the streetlamps just outside of their apartment lit things in a way that made them appear differently compared to how they appeared in the sunlight. It was a lot more peaceful, to put it simply. After taking a moment to appreciate how different everything felt at this hour, Tim began rummaging through the cupboards in an attempt to find a box of pasta and some sort of sauce. 

There wasn’t much, but he managed to pull something together. There was a box of penne and some Alfredo sauce. Enough for two people, if Sasha happened to wake up at this hour and decided she wanted some pasta as well. Managing to get a pot filled with water while also staying silent proved to be a bit of a task, as Tim winced every time the pots clanged together or he put it down a little too forcefully. Eventually, he got everything under control and walked around the small apartment while the water boiled. 

Maybe it was the fact that it was two in the morning and Tim was utterly exhausted, or maybe it’s the fact that for the last few days, he had been waking up with Sasha beside him in his bed. Either way, Tim had felt very content with his life. He would even go so far as to say he was lucky. Sure his job was kinda weird more often than not, but he still got to work with some of the best people. Martin and even Jon on occasion were nice enough, and then there was Sasha. Sasha James. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky, how he had wound up with a woman as wonderful as her. She was smart and kind, and brave as hell. Tim looked up to her almost as much as he loved her. 

He would have continued thinking about Sasha, and how lucky he was, and everything else, except for the fact that he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of water boiling a little louder than it should be. He raced back into the kitchen to turn down the heat on the stove and pour the pasta into the water. After that was under control, he decided that now would probably be the best time to start cooking the sauce. With minimal struggle, he poured the jar into another pot and turned on the heat. All things considered, Tim was doing fairly well at cooking pasta at two in the morning. Sasha would be proud of him if she were awake. 

The pasta had a while yet to fully cook, so Tim let himself resume his pacing. He didn’t have very far to go, the apartment was in fact very small, but it was probably for the best that he didn’t wander too far, or else the food would probably burn. As he let his mind wander, he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. That’s why he didn’t hear the bedroom door creak open, and why he didn’t hear Sasha walking towards him until she was right beside him and about to place a hand on his shoulder. He was startled, gasping in shock. 

“Sasha! What are you doing awake?” She laughed, and it was Tim’s favourite sound. 

“I could ask you the same thing! Are you cooking? At two in the morning?” Tim looked behind him, at the pots on the stove and the jar on the counter. 

“I guess I am,” he said with a shrug. Sasha just rolled her eyes. 

“And you’re cooking without music, I honestly can’t believe you!” This made Tim smile, as he thought about all the times Sasha would play music while she was cooking, and how she would dance around with Tim if she didn’t need to watch anything. 

Sasha pulled him into the kitchen and put her phone on the counter. Some slow, gentle music came from her phone. It was the type that people would slow dance to at a wedding, or apparently in a kitchen at two in the morning. Her hands rested on Tim’s shoulders, and his hands found her waist with ease. It felt natural, the two of them like this. They didn’t do anything fancy or extraordinary, they just swayed to the beat of the music. At some point, Tim wasn’t quite sure when this happened, Sasha rested her head on Tim’s chest. He hummed softly to the song and adjusted his grip on Sasha, already dreading the fact that he would eventually have to let go. Everything felt right, everything felt perfect. Right up until the moment that it wasn’t. 

Tim lifted his head slightly, smelling the air suspiciously. He took a step back from Sasha, who was equally as confused. Then the realization hit both of them. Tim had forgotten the pasta on the stove. 

“Oh dammit! The pasta!” Tim and Sasha both burst out laughing as he ran to pour the now very burnt pasta and sauce into the sink. Neither of them stopped laughing until they were both out of breath. Even if they weren’t dancing anymore, this felt just as perfect. It was just the two of them, laughing until they were blue, and just being happy together. 

“You really couldn’t have settled for some chips or something, hey? You really had to go and make pasta even though this is how it goes almost every time?” Sasha teased, and Tim just laughed harder. 

“Let’s just be thankful the fire alarm didn’t go off,” he pointed out once he had caught his breath, causing her to burst out laughing again. While she was laughing, Tim said something he hadn’t said yet. “I love you, Sasha.” She froze, mid-laugh. He was almost afraid that she didn’t hear him. 

“Tim I... I love you too.” Tim smiled, brighter than he had smiled all evening. Wrapping his arms around Sasha’s waist again, he started swaying. 

“May I have this dance?” Sasha rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. 

“Maybe tomorrow, but you do realize we work in the morning right?” She pushed herself out of Tim’s grasp, and began turning lights off, but not before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “This can all wait until the morning.” 

Tim was a strong man, stubborn some would say, but not even he could say no to the wonderful Sasha James. Instead of dealing with the mess in the kitchen, he followed her to bed; he was content with how his midnight snack had gone, even if it didn’t go entirely as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title song: Sophie by The Altogether   
> This is my first time writing anything for TMA so I really hope this was okay lmao I tried, but also I wrote this all in an hour so... anyway!  
> I really wanted to write something soft and short and cute because I haven’t written and posted anything in so long, but also because the next time I post a fic with Tim and Sasha in it, it won’t be anywhere near this soft and cute... sorry.   
> I’m @ a-little-podcast-blog on tumblr if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
